A More Feminine Point of View
by Krystal T. M
Summary: After the movie, there is something that never was fulfilled: Ed never got back his arm and leg. Realizing he doesn't need a soul for his parts, he decided to take a solo wack at human transmutation only to end up losing manhood and gaining womanhood.R
1. You're a girl?

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, and just in case, I don't claim ownership of anything other than myself

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, and just in case, I don't claim ownership of anything other than myself.

Authors Note: Okay, so yes, this is EdxRoy, but it is NOT YAOI. Sorry to disappoint you, but I decided to put some crazy twist to this. Ed is played by my friend and I do the part of Roy, that's why it's written so funky. Anyways, ENJOY and PLEASE, OH, PLEASE REVIEW!

**A More Feminine Point of View**

**Chapter 1**

**You're a Girl?**

Edward Elric lay on the ground where his house had been years previous. He slowly regained consciousness. He brought up his right arm to rub his eye and didn't feel metal but skin. He opened his eyes to see a pair of very feminine hands. He ran a hand down the rest of his body, stopping to feel more body parts that hadn't been there before. His hands stopped on a pair of nice C almost D cup breasts. His hand automatically flew down to his crotch. It was flat- not at all buldgy as it had been. He felt that he had curves on his body. His eyes had become more feminine. He let out a scream that sounded rather girly. He had his body back but it was a female's! He grabbed his head, feeling dizzy and a headache beginning.

Ed decided to go to the Taisa... maybe he knew what to do. That and she needed to check in. "I'll just disguise myself!" Ed said to himself or herself. Which ever. She up off the ground and headed to Eastern Headquarters. She pulled his red jacket closer to herself.

This was going to be another normally boring day with normally boring paperwork, with usually aggravating Havoc. Or so Colonel Roy Mustang thought. And to add to his aggravation, Edward Elric was days late for his "check in". No one knew where he was, so all he could do was wait.

Hawkeye came into the room and handed Roy his papers. He took them and sighed. "Any word from Fullmetal and his where-abouts?" He asked, feeling outright bored out of his mind.

Hawkeye shook her head while saying, "No sir, I haven't. Just wait for him. He'll turn up." Roy sighed and slunk down in his chair. "Waiting is boring."

Ed finally made it to Eastern Headquarters. She tried to make her clothes as baggy as she could to hide her new features. She coughed loudly before she barged in the door. She plopped on the couch, as far away as she could from the rest of the group.

Roy, Havoc, and Hawkeye watched as Ed came in and plopped down without any real greeting, or insult for that matter. "Hey, Ed!" Havoc said playfully, and slapped him on the upper chest. "Long time no see." Roy added, sitting higher up in his chair to look more official.

Ed flinched when Havoc smacked him. Breasts were a real pain. "Yeah. I got my body back," she said, trying to make her voice sound deep. She kept her arms crossed at her chest and her legs propping the front part of her pants up to make it seem like nothing was missing.

"Really? That's great, Ed." Hawkeye said, smiling (yes, Hawkeye smiles) to hear how Ed and Al finally obtained their dream.

"So does that mean your going to leave the military?" Havoc asked, now a little droopy.

"I don't know." She honestly didn't. She hadn't thought about the future. She looked down at her hands, trying to avoid any real eye contact.

"You should stay," Roy said at last. Havoc looked up at him, being a little confused.

"Of course, you name wouldn't fit you anymore, Edward, but you still have your alchemic abilities, I presume. That and your determination. Or stubbornness. You've been here so long, it makes me wonder on whether or not you would quit just because you don't like to."

"I'll just have to get a new name, ne?" Ed looked up at him, a tongue running over her lips, making them shine. It hadn't hit her until then how feminine her lips had become. She wondered if anyone would notice.

"Well-" Roy said, but then he stopped himself. "I need to talk to you about that. Havoc, Hawkeye, I need to talk to Edward alone, if I could. I just remembered some... serious business I need to address him about." They both nodded, and left the room confused. Seconds after they were gone, Roy told Ed to come up to his desk.

Ed blinked when she heard Roy dismiss Havoc and Hawkeye. She watched as they both left, hoping they would save her from whatever would happen. She got up as she was beckoned, still trying to hide her rather large chest.

He met Ed infront of his desk and took off his hood. Roy thought for a second and tried to process what he was seeing. "Ed, did something go wrong in your transmutation?"

"No nothing went wrong." Her voice cracked. Ed squirmed under Roy's gaze. She didn't like being looked at like she was a fresh piece of meat. She kept her arms crossed, looking away from Roy.

"When I say, wrong, Ed, I mean unexpected. Something that wasn't intended."

Ed shook her head. She looked back up at Roy. She started feeling a weird feeling in her chest. It was like she wanted to kiss the taisa, but if she did... but if she did...

Roy grabbed Ed's right arm without warning, and pulled up the sleeves that covered it. Same tone, but different. More slender, and not as muscular. Taking Ed's other arm, he did the same and noticed they were both his arms and hands were like that. They were gentler looking. Not so gruff. And the calluses were gone, too. "What happened?"

Ed was caught off-guard by the sudden movement. A tingle climbed up her arms, making her want to jerk away. She looked away from the dark haired man. "I don't know what happened." She still wouldn't speak like a woman. Her chest had flopped because she, not being a girl normally, didn't have a bra on. The change had been more obvious now.

The movement on Ed's chest made him jump. Mixed feelings and thoughts filled his head, until he felt like he was about to explode. Taking Ed's jacket by the shoulders, he pulled it down, and stopped as his eyes fell to Ed's breasts through his usual black tank top and shirt. He was lost for words, and didn't know what really to say.

Ed looked away and blushed. She pulled her jacket back up. She felt violated as she turned away from Roy, wanting to disappear into a hole.

In all truths, Roy wanted to apologize, but all that came out was," Are you a girl!"

"I guess so," Ed hissed. The female voice came out. She had her back turned to him. She wished she hadn't have come.

"I-uh... Look, I'm sorry for staring like that. It wasn't that I was looking, but I was just in shock. You kept telling me one thing, but I just knew that wasn't the truth. My intuition told me differently. I just didn't think it was this...extreme." Roy put a hand on Ed's shoulder and moved to the other side of her. "I'm sorry, okay?" He said, leaning over so he could more be at her head height.

"I didn't either. I just woke up and it was like this...and I haven't told anybody yet... and my chest hurts... and I hate womanly feelings!" Ed almost had tears in her eyes. She couldn't help it. There were just too many things going on in her head. She was wondering if she'd ever be a boy again. If not... she didn't know what she'd do.

Roy felt bad to see Ed cry. "I'm an ass," he told himself, and he kneeled down. "Hey, hey. It's alright, just relax, okay? No crying, please." He said, almost pleading. He didn't need Havoc or Hawkeye to see Ed as a girl crying just after a minute of sitting alone with him in his office. With his thumb he wiped away Ed's tears on her face. "Are you going to be okay? Do you want to go into hiding?"

Ed looked up at Roy and felt more tears well up. She felt more shiver overtake her body as Roy touched her. She almost told Roy not to touch her because she wasn't used to the weird sensations she was feeling. She sighed and looked away from Roy's eyes.

"I don't have any stable place for you to hide, but I could hide you somewhere for now, and say I sent you off to Risembool. Do you want me to do that? Until you feel comfortable enough?"

Ed nodded. "Will you be there where I hide?" she asked, wiping her eye. She felt like she needed chocolate or something.

"Yes. I was thinking about keeping you at this place where Maes and I used to go. A bar, but there's a room that I keep as my study. No one knows about it but me, now. I could put you there, and that's where I'll go instead of my dorm, just to make sure your safe. I'll get everything you need. Food, bathroom things, everything, okay?" In a couple of seconds, he was able to bust out the plan.

Ed nodded again. IT sounded like a good plan to her. She was still gathering up everything in her mind as she stole a quick glance at the Taisa.

"Do you want to go now, and say you caught the one o'clock train to Risembool? Or wait and say you left later, so we can go at night?

Ed thought about this for a minute. "Say I left later," Ed said, letting her girl voice out. She really wanted the time with Taisa.

"What about the others? Do you want them to know?"

"Not now. When the time comes."

"Okay." Roy said, nodding and looking around the room. "I better make it seem like your busy, so I want you to just take..." Moving away from Ed, Roy walked to his desk and picked up and little book and a pen. "This," he continued as he handed the objects to her, "and write anything that your thinking about or what your feeling or whatever. Doodle for all I care. I'll say you're writing a report."

Ed took the notebook and pen. She plopped back down on the couch and started doodling. She didn't even know what she was thinking.

Roy sighed, trying to regain his composure. "Put your hood back up, and just say you're tired, okay?" He told Ed before he went to open the door. It seemed that Hawkeye and Havoc left so he just left the door cracked.

Ed put the hood over her head again. She began doodling, while her mind was elsewhere. When she looked down at what she had doodled, she ripped it off the notebook, and crumpled it up.

Roy sat back down at his desk and started on his paperwork, taking his time and procrastinating whenever he felt like it. "What was that?"

"Nothing," she muttered, stuffing the paper under her leg and went back to looking like she was doing something.

Shrugging it off, Roy went back to work (sorta). Not but a few seconds later did Havoc and Hawkeye knock on the door. "Can we come in now, sir?" "Yeah. Go ahead," Roy replied, pretending that he was really busy, too. They came in with two cups each. "Coffee?" Hawkeye offered to Roy, who of course took it. "Hot chocolate?" Havoc said, offering it to Ed.

Ed looked up when Havoc offered the hot chocolate. She hid the drawing from Havoc and took it with a bow of his head.

After offering their extra drinks, the two blonds wandered off to their normal relaxing places, and went back to their own tasks.

"This is going to be a long day."

Ed fell asleep on the couch out of boredom.

Roy, once he was ready to call it a night, got up to wake the sleeping Ed. The dark haired man stopped and looked down at the little blonde fast asleep in a little ball on his office couch. "If only they stayed that cute all the time," he thought to himself as he bent over and shook her a little. "Ed...Ed..."

Ed cuddled her body closer to herself. She hugged the notebook closer to her body, like a teddy bear. She wasn't really dreaming, just sleeping. She growled at the source trying to interrupt her slumber

"Ed. Come on. Wake up. We're leaving..." Roy said, shaking her a little bit harder.

Ed grumbled and sat up, giving the biggest glare to Roy. She got up to stretch.

"Sorry to bother you, but we should leave now." Roy sighed, stretching himself out. He yawned after stretching his arms and sighed. "Are you ready to go?"

Seeing Roy yawn, Ed yawned as well. "I guess so..." She replied, tired out of her sane mind.

"Alright," Roy said, nodding and slouching. "I'm taking you shopping tomorrow so you can have things to keep you busy while I have to work. And maybe some more fitting clothes," he said, scratching his head, then added, "I made sure to tell everyone that you were taking a train home tonight."

"Alright," Ed said. She tried to imagine herself in something other than what she always wore.

With that, Roy grabbed his coat and his bag, and went to the door. "It isn't far from here, but to get in, we'll have to go the back way, alright? No use in making you an alibi if we break it."

Ed followed him towards the door. She merely nodded and looked away from him. What were these weird feelings?

After leaving the building, they took a left, walked a block, took a right into side-street, and another right into an alley. There was a fire escape that was already pulled down that Roy approached and started to climb up. "We're going to use this to get in and out, alright?"

Ed followed him loyally. She moved closer to Roy, out of fear. This alley reminded her of the time with Nina. Discovering her body was the hardest thing. Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought about it. She barely heard the instructions from Roy. She just crawled up the ladder.

Pulling out a little ring of keys from his pocket, he unlocked the door that the top of the platform lead to. Once inside, he turned on the lights to his study. There was a bed, a futon, a desk, a small fridge, a coffee pot, and a little stove/oven. There was a door that leads to a bathroom on the opposing side of the room. "I hope you don't find it too messy in here," Roy said, squinting a bit.

'So this is where he goes when he wants to hide,' Ed thought. She looked around and collapsed on the futon. It was very comfortable. "It's fine."

"Alright," Roy said, putting the bag down on the desk and hanging up his jacket. His stomach growled loudly, and he looked down at it funny. "Do you want something to eat, Ed? You haven't had anything but that hot chocolate this morning." Roy asked.

"A salad with chicken would be a good thing," Ed replied. She felt the sudden urge to slim down and look nice. She wanted to look perfect for the taisa.

"Alright," Roy said, nodding as he left the room down to the bar. It was only a couple of minutes before he came back up with two plastic trays and two drinks. "I got you orange juice since I know that you don't like milk." he said while handing her her chicken salad and cup. He himself got a glass of water and a steak.

Ed was grateful to Roy that he didn't try to force her to drink milk. She nodded a small thank you and began to dig into her food.

Every now and again as Roy would eat his own food he would he look up and watch Ed. Not only has her body changed from a boy to a girl, but he noticed her attitude and actions were starting to change, too. She was a lot calmer and, of course, more feminine about things. Including her eating habits. Normally, Ed would pretty much smash his bowl to his face and scarf it all up in seconds, but this version was actually pretty humane to her food.

Ed didn't want to focus on the fact that she could see Roy staring at her. She kept her head down, looking at her food. She took a sip from her drink, with her pinky out.

Finishing off his steak and water, he took the container and the cup to the door and placed it on the floor. He would take in down in the morning, but for now, he found himself suddenly exhausted. Work was in 7 hours. "I'm going to take a quick shower and go to bed, alright? Or do you want to use it first? The water won't run out of hot water ever, so we're fine either way."

"Isn't the expression ladies first?" Ed asked in an authoritative tone. "I'd actually like to go first. I'll be quick I promise!"

"Okay. That's no problem. Take as long as you want. I have soap and shampoo in there, but no conditioner or a rag for the soap. I'll work on that tomorrow." Roy said, plopping down on the futon. "The bed was just cleaned the other day, so I advise you to sleep there instead of on this thing, okay?"

Ed wasn't totally listening to Roy. She was lost in her own thoughts. Why is he being so nice to me? She walked into the bathroom and started to get undressed. She turned the water on warm and got under when it was at her level of liking.

Lying down, he listened to the running of the water in the shower and heard it dull as Ed stepped in. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. He, too, noticed he was being irregularly nice to her, but could only come up with one reason why. He felt bad for her. This is just so drastic and the expression on her face when he found out. It almost haunted him, making him feel bad he even noticed it at all. He could guess that he was doing this out of payment or sympathy. Or maybe even because Ed is a girl, or a young woman, and that he cared more. It was hard to put his finger on just why he was doing what he was doing.

Ed took this time to study her new features. It was all very weird for her. She took the soap and rubbed it on her chest, progressively moving downwards. She wasn't really paying attention to her body much anymore.

Waiting for Ed to come out of the shower, Roy picked up a book and began to read. It was an old book on alchemy. The bigger words made his eyes more tired, so he stopped and looked through his little library of books. Scanning through the titles, he saw one he just didn't recognize, picked it up and read the back. His expression became shocked when he noticed it was a romance novel. "How the hell did that get in there!" he asked himself in a whisper.

Ed got out of the shower about 10 minutes later, wrapped up in a towel. She came out when Roy had picked up the romance novel. "What's that?" she asked, trying to get a good look at the cover.

Roy blushed violently. "A book," Roy said, stuffing it up on one of the tallest shelves, that only he could reach. "I'm going to take a shower now," he mumbled, grabbing a pair of navy pajamas from a drawer, and swooshing off to the bathroom fluently. He stripped down, turned back on the water, grabbed his tooth brush and took a shower while he brushed his teeth. The water was as hot as he could get it, and it ran down his tired body. He was done in about five minutes. He stepped out of the tub and began to dry himself off.

Ed watched Roy put the book on the highest shelf. She waited until he was in the bathroom before shooting the chair over from the desk. She climbed on it and grabbed the book. She flipped in the pages and found one of the juiciest sex scenes in it. She blushed as she read it. She quickly shut the book, feeling a bit embarrassed. She grabbed her clothes and put them back on before collapsing on the bed and pretending to be asleep.

The dark haired man didn't bother to brush his hair before leaving the bathroom, knowing he would have to do it again in the morning. He put on his pajamas right before leaving, shut off the light, and came into the somewhat bright study. He noticed Ed lying down on the bed. She wasn't sleeping though, and he could tell. Her breathing wasn't as slowed down as it should. "Good night, Ed." Roy hummed, shutting of the light and trudging over to the futon and plopping himself down. Almost instantly, the man was into a deep sleep. Good thing he wasn't much of a snoring type.

Ed didn't respond to Roy. She got up again and grabbed the book once  
she knew he was asleep. She began to read more and more of the smut, wondering if any of that would happen to her. She closed the book and started from the beginning.

A week later.

Roy trudged through the door from the fire escape's balcony after a tedious day of work. It was starting to be too much because of all the sudden paperwork and continuous calls from Al and Winry, making up stories on why Ed might not be home yet, or how he was on a mission alone. Lying wasn't something he enjoyed, but his duty was to hide Ed. "Hey, Ed," Roy said, lazily waving to her before plopping himself down on the futon and sprawling out. "Did you have a good day?" he asked her. Maybe if he heard about someone having a good day, he would feel better about his too.

Ed was reading the book for the second time. She found it interesting. She tossed it under her pillow when she heard Roy come in. "Hi! My day's been a bit boring. All I've done is read all day." She could tell Roy had a bad day.

"Boring, huh?" Roy said, exhaling and closing his eyes. "That's no fun," he said. He really wanted to go out and do something. Ed was bored though, and he felt a bit compelled to stay here so she would have some company. He would have a boring day, too if he had to stay all cooped up with no one to talk to and not being able to go anywhere. "I need a drink."

"You can go get a drink," Ed replied. She wanted to keep reading the book again. Since she became a girl she didn't really know how to act. She knew better than to throw herself on the guy like the protagonist of her romance novel.

Roy opened his eyes and rolled his head to the side as if he were to look at her. "Really? I don't want to leave you all alone if you're really bored though."

"It's fine, really," Ed said. She pushed the book under her pillow, hoping that Roy didn't see it. "You can go."

He stood up and stretched, taking off his jacket. "Are you sure?" he groaned in mid stretch.

She smiled at him with a nod.

"Alright. If you're sure. You can come down if you get changed into something that's not pajamas. Only for a little while, though." Roy said, kind of uneasy about leaving Ed alone. He knew the bartender personally, and figured he would maybe let Ed sit with him for maybe a little while. He left to go out the fire escape, and went inside the bar.

Ed pulled her book back out after he left. She secretly wanted to go with him but didn't because of everyone else.

It must've been three hours that Roy had been at the bar. He was relaxing and drinking out his stress, and maybe way too much.

Ed finished the book for the third time. She looked up at the clock. Damn. It'd been three hours since she had seen Roy. She was getting kind of worried and wanted to go down. She knew she was under-aged but that wasn't going to stop her. She looked around the quiet room and sighed. The blonde got up off the bed and started to pace the room, debating what she would do.

Roy Mustang was wasted as he left the bar and walked up the inside staircase to his study. He came through the door and shut it behind himself. Immediately he had seen Ed standing up near him. "Hey, Ed. Had I worried you?" He came up close to her, less than a foot away.

"Yes." Ed felt her heart racing. She just stared at him, smelling the alcohol on his breath. It stunk.

"I'm sorry," he said, pulling her into a hold quickly. Wrapping his arms around her waist. He held her close, putting her head to his chest.

Ed put her hands up as a reflex so her hands were the only thing really separating them. "It's okay?" she said, rather like a question.

After a few seconds, he pulled away and looked down at the blonde still in his hold. Lifting up her chin, he gave her a gentle kiss that progressed slowly.

She didn't know how to react to the kiss. She wanted to pull back but she couldn't. She couldn't believe she was kissing the enemy.

He slid his tongue in her mouth and probed around, playing around with Ed's. Roy broke away from her mouth and kissed her cheek, the top of her neck, down to her collar bone. He stopped there and started to fiddle with the buttons to her pajama top.

No matter how hard she tried, Ed couldn't do anything. "What are you doing?" she managed to moan out.

"I just want to see," he breathed, kissing her again as he slid the top off her shoulders and started to work on her bra.

Ed froze. Her body felt sweaty. "P-p-please stop," she mumbled. She wanted him. She didn't want him. She felt torn.

"I won't do anything. I just want to see," he hummed as he the bra off and ran his hands over Ed's breasts. They slid down and started to pull down her pants and underwear, kissing down her neck as he went.

Ed squeaked and fell forward to protect her body. It was reacting weirdly and she didn't like it.

Roy knelt down to the half naked girl in front of him, putting a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright," he said wrapping his arms around her again, and pulled her up off the ground. Carrying her over to her bed, he set her down, kissed her, and left to his own futon. He was out in a matter of seconds.

She pulled the blanket over her as soon as she hit the bed. Ed made sure he was sleeping before she let all the tears she had held in out.

--

The next day Roy woke up with a major hangover and got ready for work. Ed was still asleep as far as he knew. He was really anxious to talk to her because he knew that he had a tendency to be perverted when he is drunk. Without even knowing what he did, he felt horrible, not including his throbbing migraine.

Ed didn't want to talk to Roy. She considered leaving. She hugged her knees closer to her body. Her eyes were puffy from crying.

Roy couldn't stand it anymore. He was done getting ready, but he was sort of just moseying around to see when she would wake up. "Ed? Are you awake?" he asked, kneeling down beside the bed. "Please answer me if you are."

She let out a sleepy sounding moan and just turned her head to look at him. Ed really had no desire to talk to him.

"Did..." he sighed and looked down, then started again. "Did I do anything to you last night?"

"Yes." Ed wanted the conversation to end. She knew he needed to know but she didn't want to tell him.

"What did I do? I really need to know, Ed." Roy said sadly, in a pleading voice.

Ed turned to look at him, almost forgetting that she was still naked. "You stripped me of my clothes as well as my pride. You kissed me then looked at me."

Roy sat in silence, having a hard time grasping what he was told. He wished he could deny that and tell the young girl, who he so rudely violated last night, that it was just a dream. None of it really happened. "I kissed you?" He asked, "And I looked at you? What do you mean by look at you?"

"I'm naked!" Ed shouted. She wanted to turn away from him. She felt disgusting. She needed a shower.

He went quiet again and looked away. "I'm sorry," was all he could say before he left the study to which was supposed to be Ed's safe place. One thing was for sure, he was going to feel like shit all day.

Ed didn't reply to Roy and looked away until he was out of the room. She got up and went into the bathroom to potty. She flushed the toilet and washed her hands. She came out of the bathroom and walked over and grabbed her clothes then slipped them on.

Climbing down the fire escape and out of the alleyway, he made it down the street and into work. He wasn't late, thank goodness, but it didn't help that people kept on asking him if he was okay. "I'm fine. I'm not feeling the best though. A bit of a migraine is all this is," he would tell them, and keep going about his paperwork.

Ed went back to bed after she got dressed. She was so tired. She fell asleep almost instantly.

Thanks for reading, you guys, please don't forget to review, and I'll be sure to harass my friend to post back faster. LATER!


	2. Complications

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, and just in case, I don't claim ownership of anything other than myself.

Authors Note: Okay, so yes, this is EdxRoy, but it is NOT YAOI. Sorry to disappoint you, but I decided to put some crazy twist to this. Ed is played by my friend and I do the part of Roy, that's why it's written so funky. Anyways, ENJOY and PLEASE, OH, PLEASE REVIEW!!!

A More Feminine Point of View: Chapter 2! 

It was late and Roy finally left his office after he procrastinated the want to go home. He really just wanted food and sleep, but Ed was there, and he still had to get her dinner, too. He was going to take his time while walking home, one slow stride after another. It took him 15 minutes to get through a normally 5 minute walk, and had finally reached the bar. Going in, he ordered himself a sandwich and ordered Ed a salad. Another 10 minutes before he meekly entered his study and found Ed fast asleep on the bed. Sighing, he came in, ate his sandwich, got ready for bed in the bathroom, and went to bed himself. This day was longer than necessary.

Ed stayed asleep the whole time, not wanting to move from the warm spot. She woke up a few times during the day to get water and potty. She heard Roy come in but she stayed asleep.

So that was how it was. Neither one of them said a word to the other for almost 2 days, but that's when Roy started to notice Ed flopping in her sleep and unhealthily coughing. One morning he woke up to her getting sick in the bathroom. Without hesitation, he rushed into the bathroom and comforted her, pulling her loose hairs away from the toilet and her mouth.

Ed looked up at him and just stared. Suddenly she felt the bile rise up her throat. She turned back over to the toilet and threw up again.

Roy rubbed her back to calm her, or maybe get her sick again, he wasn't quite sure now. She seemed to have quieted for a minute, so he flushed away all the rejected fluids and asked her if she wanted a glass of water.

"Yeah. I'll take some water," Ed said, her voice shaking. Her whole body was shaking. She couldn't stop. She was hot and cold... sweaty as well.

"Alright. Hold on." Roy said, getting off his knees and fixing her a glass of cool water from the faucet of the sink. He put the glass in her hands and sat on the edge of the tub, rubbing her back gently every time she coughed. "Do you think you're alright enough to lie back down?" Roy asked after a while of them sitting in the bathroom. He almost fell asleep sitting up twice.

Ed took the water gratefully but didn't express the gratitude. She started drinking it too fast and choked. She started coughing to get the water out of her lungs. After a good minute, she was fine again. "Yeah I think I'm fine now."

"Okay, well let's get you to bed alright? Do you want anything?" Roy said, concern and real kindness in his voice.

Ed slowly got up off the floor not wanted to move her stomach lest she get sick again. "I don't want anything but to stop being sick."

"How long have you been sick, Ed?" Roy asked, guiding Ed back to the mattress since he just turned out the light in the bathroom.

Ed basically passed out on the mattress. "Not very long." She curled into a ball and pulled the blankets back on her.

"And how long is 'not very long'? A couple of days? I could hear you coughing at nights." Roy said, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. It struck him why he didn't ask before: he ruined their relationship.

"Uhh..." Ed's face turned a light shade of pink. "It started on Monday," she said.

"Monday? Hmm." He didn't know what to say. He felt so horrible about what he did, all he wanted to do was apologize, but he was sure that Ed would remember if she wasn't thinking about it at that moment, too.

Ed hadn't been thinking about it. She started coughing violently again, almost causing herself to throw up. "I'm dying!" she shouted, with tears in her eyes.

"DYING??!!" he thought, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end. "Hopefully it's an exaggeration." Roy pulled Ed back up and patted her back gently. They were really close again. Almost in a hug, but hey, it got his mind off of their problem.

Roy's patting caused the phlegm in her throat to come loose. She started to feel hotter again. She removed the blanket.

"Do you need the bathroom again?"

"No. I'm just really hot and sweaty." That looked contradictory to what her body was doing. She was shivering.

"Alright," he said, kneeling beside the bed. Now his previous thoughts returned to him. "Uh... Ed?" Roy said, trying to start his apology, not knowing if he could ever get Ed and himself like this again.

Ed sighed out loud. She ran her hands over her arms, feeling how warm they were but there were goose bumps. This was freaking her out. When she heard Roy's voice, she turned to face him. "Hmm?"

He took a deep breath in and out and said slowly, "Look...I'm sorry about what happened a few days ago. I really know what I did was so out of conduct that I deserve something horrible to happen to me. I can't even really defend myself either. I shouldn't have gotten so drunk on a work night, and I shouldn't have done to you what I did. Honestly, I can say that I don't remember a second of it."

Ed narrowed her eyes. She didn't want to think about that but all the images from that night came flooding back in her mind. ( Ally: Cue flash back. I'm too lazy to find the scene. // TM: Go laziness) The touching. She felt an odd shiver spread throughout her body. She didn't give him an answer because if she'd open her mouth, Roy would be covered in vomit. She jumped up and ran back into the bathroom.

"Stuck again," he said to himself. He didn't know what to do. Run or not to run, that is the question. Out of worry for her, he decided to go after he saw she made it to the toilet and started getting sick again. With much hesitation, he patted her back gently again, pulling the loose strands back out of the vomit's path.

Ed felt the bile raise up her throat. That wasn't a comfortable feeling. She sighed once all the bile was out of her mouth. She took an extra spit to get rid of the taste.

"How about I go get some bread from the store so it can maybe soak up some acids?" Roy asked meekly. He thought to himself that he should just keep his mouth shut. True he was a womanizer, but that didn't mean he didn't respect women, and feel bad when he's done something to hurt them.

"Alright," Ed replied. She sat with her head leaned on the toilet. She was afraid to move. She took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds then let it go.

With that, Roy left, but came back a few minutes later with a brown bag with a small loaf of bread packed away inside it.

Ed didn't move from beside the toilet. She really didn't feel like it. She was lying on the floor though. She it was cold on her face.

After seeing her on the floor, he pulled out the bread, broke off a piece and told her to eat it slowly so it wouldn't make her get sick again. He put down the bread inside the off oven, and grabbed Ed a pillow. If she was going to lie in there, he didn't want her face on the floor that they walk on to go be naked and use the bathroom.

Ed lifted her head up and took the bread gratefully. "Thank you." She nibbled on it and leaned against the tub. She was shaking a little. The stench of the throw up reached her nose and made her almost get sick. She flushed the toilet with her foot.

"Feeling any better now than before?" Roy said, watching her eat her bread while he sat in the doorway.

"Yeah." Ed snuggled with the pillow, still munching away on the bread.

He sighed again after watching her for a long time eat tediously at the bread. "Will you ever forgive me? Like I said, I take no pleasure in any of it because I don't remember it at all."

"I don't know. That's still the worst thing that's happened to me." Ed licked her fingers.

"Do you at least understand that I am truly sorry? I'll do almost anything to get you understand that and be forgiven." Roy said. He was about desperate now. He's known Ed for a little more than six years now, and it would kill him if someone like him, well, her were to be just wiped off the map.

Ed sighed. "I guess so." She hugged the pillow. She was truly confused. She thought she might have feelings for Roy deep down. Even when she was a guy she was confused about him.

"I really care about you, Ed. That's why I make fun of you so much, and I give you such a hard time about everything. I wouldn't have helped you, funded your searches, protected you, hid you, nothing. I wouldn't have done a thing. That's why this means so much to me."

That stunned Ed. She started to fiddle with the pillow.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, Ed. I really am, and I really don't go confessing myself everyday." Roy said, looking to the floor. He had no idea why he told Ed all that, but hell, it was true.

Ed looked at the ground. There were tears in her eyes. "I love you, Roy." Her face glowed pink as she held onto the pillow.

Roy was quiet with a loss of words. He turned a solid pink and looked down on the floor. _What got her to say that? What he told her? Teenage hormones? Why should he really believe that? It was so extreme! It was so sudden. _ "I love you" is a group of words one should only really say to one other person other than family. Next thing her knew, he found himself in front of her, squatting. Carefully, he pulled her forward and hugged her. "Let's get you to bed if you're feeling better."

Ed flushed darker when she felt the arms of the dark haired man around her. She wiped her eyes and looked at him. Her whole body was on fire. "I'm fine." She tried to get up, but stumbled into Roy because of the lack of strength in her legs and fell on him.

He caught her, and stumbled backward a little himself. "Are you okay?" he asked once they were steady. Her arms were around him and his, once again, around her. Ed's head seemed to neatly rest on the center of his chest. A little embarrassed to say, but he liked them like this. Ed seemed to just fit perfectly in his arms. She was just so small, but in a cute way.

"Oh shit…oh shit…shiiit…" Ed moaned internally. She could hear what was going on in Roy's body: him breathing, his heart rate, and even his food digesting. She felt something odd in her lower abdomen stir. She whimpered.

He let go of her quickly, feeling her whimper on his solar plexus. He moved her back to the toilet with care, just in case. He felt sort of detached and partially absent now that the warm Ed had been removed from his body. She didn't get sick, but rather dry heaved. "That's good," Roy thought to himself, "if she got sick again, she would have had to reject the water in her system."

Ed started to cough after she dry heaved. She shuddered at the sweat on her body. She ran her hands over her arms again because she started to feel oddly cold.

Roy knew he wasn't ever really going to be able to get a good night's sleep now. He left the bathroom and got the blanket from Ed's bed to wrap around her. She didn't move. "You can sleep in here, but please don't leave your head on the seat, okay?" Roy said, situating himself in the doorway on the floor so he could attempt to be comfortable. "I'll stay awake as long as you are, just in case you need me." He could just go to bed, but he felt _responsible_ for her. He subconsciously made it his goal to care for her.

((Time skip. 7 am))

It was early when he was aroused by the noise of his alarm clock. It was time to get ready for work, but no. He was going to take this day off as a sick day. Plus, he was just too damn tired, and it's hard enough to do paperwork when he's wide awake. He left a message for Hawkeye at the front desk, telling of his "illness", and checked on Ed who was fast asleep on the side of the tub. He went back to sleep in the doorway.

Edward had her head on the pillow, drooling a bit on it. She sighed in her sleep and twisted a bit on the floor. The sheet had fallen to her waist, exposing the thigh she was scratching.

It was close to 10 when he had woken back up. Ed was still asleep, but he figured she might want a warmer place to rest, now. Skillfully, he was able to pick her up without waking her and set her on the bed. He pulled the comforter over top of the little blonde, and got the pillow under her head.

Ed moaned as she was placed back in the bed. It was very warm, and she seemed to dig herself into it as if to become one with the bed. She pulled the sheet around her, putting a few pieces of hair in her face.

Roy watched her adjust and settle he ran a hand across her face lightly to remove the fallen hair. It was so soft! He ran his finger tips from her temple to the bottom of her chin. Ed moved a little, but he didn't disturb her, but instead, seemed to put her in a good dream. "I love you, Roy," rang in his ears from last night. Maybe the questions shouldn't only be appointed to her. Did he love her? No! Of course not! That's silly. How weird would it be to love a girl who was once a boy! Questions would arise about their past relationship, and how Ed got to be in his, or her state. What should that matter, though? Love is love, and it will overpower the biggest oddities. For the last time he asked himself, "Do I love Ed?" and was silent for a second, then smiled. He bent over and kissed her cheek and left the bed side to his futon. Roy was asleep in a matter of minutes

Ed was awake the whole time. Roy's hands were so gentle, but she could feel a cut on his finger from all the paper work. She suppressed the urge to shiver under his touch. All the touching, although it was small, was enough to send a tingle down her body.

After a couple of days, Ed had finally recovered and Roy started going back to work. Their situation stayed the same; Roy seemed to be forgiven for his past drunken actions, but now…

Roy tried to move away from the bed after checking on Ed again when she grabbed the sleeve of his coat. "Hmm?"

"I… I love-"

"Don't say it unless you know that you mean it."

"But I-"

"Give it time. Time will tell. It's too soon to say anything."

Ed says she loves him, but Roy doesn't want her to make hasty decisions. He wants to make sure he loves her back, too. He decided to find out the night he kissed her cheek. She was different as a girl, so now there were things that were new to learn.

Ed was confused. Why wasn't it "'I love you.'

'I love you, too.'

'Let's have rampant sex.'

'Okay.' "? Sort of like in the books? She collapsed on the bed after reading the romance novel for the umpteenth time. She could almost say the whole book by memory now, but she, once as a he, was good at memorizing stuff. Sometimes when Ed read the book, she could see Roy and Ed instead of Mirabel and Prince Romeo.

Roy had another horrible past couple of hours at work. Three crimes along the lines of a robbery, one case of a missing cat (it was found up in the tree infront of the very house it was missing from), and then attack on, well, on him, but hey. He's Roy Mustang the Flame Alchemist. He was fine. With a dull face, he climbed up the fire escape and into his study, putting down his work bag and sopping coat (it started raining on the way home), and plopped on the futon. "Hey Ed," Roy groaned, pulling off the boots from his weary feet. "What's up?"

Ed spent most of the day reading or staring at the ceiling. This was starting to annoy the shit out of her. When she was a boy, she could go places, do things, not be bored. Restless was an understatement. She was lying on horizontally on her side with her feet hanging off the edge of the bed. She thought about how she hadn't used alchemy in a while. She looked up when she heard Roy. "Nothing. Just being bored out of my damn skull. How was work?"

"I got an emergency call from an old lady about how her cat was missing," Roy started, laughing a bit to himself as he thought how dumb it was. "I tried to tell her that the military cannot do searches for a missing animal, but we would be more than happy to let her put a sign on the bulletin in the front office. Then she goes on to tell me how she found the cat in the tree. We went back in forth on how she could call the local fire station and they could get her cat out of the tree, but she persistently kept saying that I had to go down there personally to get the animal. So I hang up on her and she calls back several times, but I'm not allowed to not answer the phone, so I have to deal with this old lady every time I hang up on her. Eventually I got Havoc and Breda to come with me with a 10 foot ladder so we could get the damned animal out of the tree. When we got there, we were highly amused to find out that the cat was in a 5' tall tree and the old lady was 4'9", but had arthritics and couldn't reach her pet. The cat was sleeping soundly until Breda picked it up and it attacked him, jumped onto Havoc, got him, and then went back up the short tree." Roy laughed again, picturing the scene as if it were a cartoon reel. He sat up after he calmed down and looked to Ed. "What do you want for dinner?"

Ed leaned on her elbows. She giggled about his story. " Ehh… Maybe since you've had a bad day you should go get a drink. I'll have a steak. Medium rare, please." She had been craving the juices of red meat.

"Alright, I'll bring you the steak and I'll be going downstairs to have just a couple of drinks." Roy said, standing up and stretching his back. "Just a couple, though."

Ed nodded her head and fell back on the bed. She could just imagine what could happen.

He left and came back just to give Ed her dinner. "My offer stands from last time. You're more than welcome to join me," Roy offered as he was leaving. It was an hour before he had climbed up the stairs for the night. The taste of Scotch was still in the back of his throat.

Ed sat up when she had heard Roy. She took the plate eagerly and finished it in three minutes. She licked her lips for the wonderful juices from the steak that remained on her lips.

He had come back in and seen Ed sitting on the edge of the bed, closest to him. The empty plate was to his left beside the door, as always. "Hey, Ed," Roy greeted, feeling better than before. "What's up?"

When Roy had come in, she was reading her one and only romance novel. She quickly shoved that under the pillow. "Hey," she said, blushing and hoping he didn't notice the sexually graphic book.

Roy had seen the book, but if she was hiding it from him, she must not want him to see. He sat down next to her on the bed and sighed. "So…" He was trying to figure out what to say. He really didn't feel like going to bed because it was only nine, maybe nine-thirty. "Do… uh… well…" Roy was tired of the fragments and dumb beginnings. "What do you want to do?"

Ed shifted uncomfortably. "Fuck," her mind said. "I dunno," she mumbled. She wouldn't look up at his face.

"Are you okay?" Roy had seen that she was avoiding eye contact. He bent over so he was more her height. She seemed upset. At him, he didn't know, but she was upset. His arm automatically went around her shoulders.

Ed's head jerked upward. She wasn't upset. She was flustered. She wanted to make the first move, but she wanted him to do it. It only seemed right.

There was something to that moment, but he wasn't sure what it could be called. Something along the lines of impulse and maybe quick intuition? He didn't know, but he acted on it because it was what his heart told him was right. His lowered head and Ed's raised face left their lips just inches apart until Roy moved in and put his lips against hers gently. The arm around Ed's shoulders pulled her into a hold. She was so small. The way that he was holding her, slid her so she was on her knees. Their chests were pressed together, but Roy's lips continued to kiss Ed's sweetly. It felt so right.

Ed didn't make a move to enhance or detach from the kiss. Where she was positioned was awkward. She set her hand on his lap and squeezed lightly.

Roy broke off and loosened his hold of her. "I'm sorry," he whispered, blushing. "Did I make you uneasy?" He acted without thinking about how Ed would feel. She said she loved him, but her thoughts could have changed. What if she felt differently now? Roy hated being such a doubtful person sometimes.

Ed's face was bright red. She knew her feelings hadn't changed, and this was what she truly wanted, body and soul. She pulled him down and kissed him again, gently sliding her tongue in his mouth, exploring all she could.

Roy tensed up at the first feeling of her tongue. It had actually been a while since he kissed someone liked that. He relaxed after a few seconds and kissed her back, sliding his tongue into her mouth. It was awkward to be at an angle as such and kiss, so he pulled her up onto his lap, never removing his lips from hers. His arms swallowed Ed's little figure, pulling her close so that there was only a thin amount of space between them. A hand unconsciously ran over Ed's breasts (TM: wow. That takes some thinking…) and jerked away. "I'm sorry," Roy thought, unable to break himself from Ed's lips.

She grabbed his hand and placed it back on her breast. With her other hand, she ran her fingernails up and down his throat.

Roy moaned softly through his nostrils, his hand relaxed on Ed's breast. The nails on his neck calmed every tense muscle in his body. The touching was all so odd to him. Familiar, but all brand new. He was a respectable man that didn't mess around. He wouldn't do things with women unless he was serious with them. (SMART MAN. That's lesson one, boys) He kissed Ed harder and felt the curves of her breasts and torso. He liked it. He loved it. He loved her?

Ed's mind was beginning to cloud over in lust. Her pupils were slightly dilated. She moaned in his mouth as her hip bucked forward into his. She began to nibble on his lips.

Roy furrowed his brows slightly from the feeling of Ed grind against him. He noticed that he was starting to get erect. "No, no. I'm only going but so far. I'm not going to have sex with her," he told himself, so that way he could say he thought not to. He moaned lightly as Ed had paused kissing him, and held onto his lip with her teeth. "I'll stop when it gets too serious." He wasn't going to make a mistake like last time, even if it was a different situation.

Ed wrapped her legs around his waist. She could taste the alcohol in his mouth and although it was fairly unpleasant it didn't bother her.

He wrapped one arm around her, the other focused on her soft breasts and middle. His problem (in his pants) was not seeming to go away, but instead growing. "Dammit," he thought to himself, running his hand through Ed's silky golden-blonde hair.

Ed moaned softly then began to kiss along his jaw line up to his hear. She nibbled on his earlobe then sucked on it lightly. "I…"

"Hmm?" Roy hummed and tilted his head to the side, his eyes closed.

"I love you," she whispered, her voice thickening with growing lust.

"Mmm." He still needed time to figure out who she was. Love isn't something you can just determine on the spot and their situation was awkward. He refused to say that he loved her back until he meant it. Right now wasn't the right time for another lecture. "Shhh." Roy ran a hand across Ed's baby soft cheek, going back into a kiss.

Ed kissed him back with more intensity. She reached down and began to rub his crotch through his pants.

He squeaked and moaned at Ed's urgent touch, his toes twisting and moving. Roy found it hard to keep up with her kisses all of the sudden. "No farther than this," he thought as he broke his lips away from hers. A squeeze from the base to the tip made him shudder and moan.

She reached up and unzipped his pants, then continued to knead the lump of flesh. Ed felt blood rush to her nether regions.

It took Roy a second to realize that his pants had been unzipped. Damn the bagginess of the military uniform pants. All it does is allow one's erection free to be noticed. "Ed…" he moaned, feeling lust creep into his thoughts as well. Luckily, he was able to shake it out of his mind. He was the older one.

With a deep breath, Ed plunged her mouth.

Roy felt the breath on his erection and jumped back, a hand on Ed's shoulder. He was blushing heavily and the look on his face was a bit stern. Unable to sit up right on his own, he scooted back to the wall and zipped up his pants. "I'm sorry if I scared you, Ed." Roy said at last, quietly. "Come here."

Ed looked confused and then pissed. She came up to where she wanted, but was stopped before she could finish. That had been a buzz kill.

He read the look on her dace. "I understand how you're feeling, Ed, believe me. You'll understand my reasons sooner or later." Roy pulled Ed into a hold and leaned against the wall. "We've gone plenty far enough for tonight, okay?" He nuzzled his face into her neck, kissing it lightly from the bottom of her ear to the top of her collar bone.

Ed could still feel him on her. She just relaxed in his grip. Something was telling her she was going to be irritated tomorrow. Ed was torn out of her thoughts by Roy.

Working his way back up, Roy went back to Ed's lips. He pulled back with a small smile, running his fingers through her bangs. After admiring her in silence for a minute, he gave her another kiss and got up from the bed. "It's been a long day, so let's get some sleep. I'll take you to the book store tomorrow so you don't have to keep on reading that book."

Ed shivered slightly and stared in his eyes then looked away. Just as she curled up in her bed she blushed at his remark. She pretended to be asleep.

Thanks, everyone for reading and please review! Flame or no flame…


	3. Moving along smoothly

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, and just in case, I don't claim ownership of anything other than myself. **

**Authors Note: Ed from now on will pretty much only be played by me since my friend is having problems with… inspiration. So from here on out, I will be trying to do my best at playing female Ed. Thanks, and don't forget to review.**

**A More Feminine Point of View Chapter 3**

**The next day after work, Roy had taken Ed to get a mound of new books for her to read, most of them being more romance novels. Books were nice and all, but Ed wanted a bit more. She started to feel like there was too much that Roy was in control of. At dinner that night, she looked to Roy from her bed and said, "I hate staying so locked up in here." **

**Roy looked up from his food. "You don't have to stay here if you don't want to. You just wouldn't be in hiding anymore if you left and did things."**

"**I know," she replied, sighing. "I just hate being so locked up in here all day, everyday. You're lucky, Roy. You get to see people and go about your life."**

**Her words stung him for a second. "I'm sorry that you're stuck inside all the time. Like I said, you are more than welcome to leave whenever you feel like it; you just won't be in hiding anymore."**

**Ed was quiet while she thought of what to say next. "Do you like me not being able to go anywhere? To not be able to really have the freedom to just come and go as I please?"**

**Roy looked confused and answered with a bit of stuttering, "No. Ed, I don't have-"**

"**For once you have complete control of me, Taisa. You know that I want you, but you deny me. You know that I've always been on the go, always been active, but now I'm stuck here. On my own decision, of course, but I don't hear you complaining."**

**Roy was taking all this in and sat quietly, listening to all she was telling him. **

"**I feel like I'm just some special hidden toy that you won't ever bring out of the house. Like a doll that you can just play with. I feel like my emotions are being played with, Taisa. It's not fair!" **

**He sat still for another minute while he formed a sentence. "Ed, it never crossed my mind to treat you like that. I really never thought that you'd get that point of view from all this. I want you to know that you're not thought of as some doll. In a sense, I am happy to see you stay here and not leave because I never got to actually spend any time with you before now. You were always on some mission or errand or search." Roy looked up toed from the floor and looked her in the eye. "And really, Ed, I deny you because I acted the same way with some I believed so strongly to love and now I regret ever really doing any of it. I feel like I have less to offer for anyone, now. I don't want you to make my mistakes and have me be the responsible one."**

"**You're talking like you're my dad or something. You wouldn't be responsible, anyways. It'd be my fault as long as I brought us to that point," Ed replied, barely softening her tone. **

"**No, it'd be my fault because I've been there and I know better. I'm much older than you, Ed. I can't hide behind excuses like 'I didn't know' or 'hormones'."**

**They were stuck in a moment of silence when Ed spoke again. "Roy…are you…are you a virgin."**

**Roy blinked from surprise and answered honestly, "No, I'm not."**

"**Is that why you're so weird about this?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Who was it?"**

"**Doesn't matter now."**

"**Guess not." Ed looked to the floor. "Do you have any feelings for me, Taisa?"**

**Roy smiled at the little blonde. "Of course I do. That's why I want to protect you so bad."**

**Ed looked up into Roy's eyes. "Like hiding me?"**

"**Yes. That and with anything else you could get in trouble for."**

**Ed smiled, feeling pleased at Mustang's answer. "Do you have any real feelings for me, though? I say I love you, but you always tell me not to say that or you don't respond."**

"**I tell you not to because…well… I don't really know, but the more you tell them that, the more you yourself believe it, and it's bad when it wasn't really all that true," Roy said, nostalgia coating his words. "And I don't respond because I don't want to tell you something that isn't true. Right now, Ed, I don't love you, but I do have strong feelings for you. I think of you as a very serious girlfriend. I wouldn't have done any of what we had done the other day if I didn't think so." Roy smiled again at her, blushing lightly.**

**Ed blushed a bit, too, but felt a little down to hear that her love isn't completely returned. But maybe he is right. Maybe her love isn't full yet. Maybe it's just all physical right now, and she needed to get to know the Taisa not as the Taisa, but as Roy Mustang. What did she really know about him other than he likes to have a drink every now and again? Before she could really get too focused on all that, she needed to ask one more need to know question, "Taisa, did you have any boy-girl feelings with me when I was a boy?"**

**Roy sat for a minute completely lost in thought. "I'm not gay, Ed, so no. That doesn't mean that I didn't try as hard to protect you and help you the best way fit, though. You've always been something special to me, just in different ways now."**

"**Was I really just some pawn to get you higher in the ranks?" Ed asked. That had always bothered him.**

"**No. You did help me get promoted, but that's not why I kept you so close under my command. I knew about your story and I didn't want the whole military to know. To let your brother get hauled off to some lab, maybe something like lab five, if not that, would've been horrible. Sometimes to get you to cooperate with me, I had to do some bribing, but I feel like I've done the best I could to be of use for you while keeping things comfortable for me." Roy felt like he was explaining himself too much, but better too much than too little. **

**Ed felt relieved. All of Roy's answers really helped her and made her understand their connection better. "That bastard Taisa," had become a sort of antonym for who she saw him to be now: a real person of affection and respect. She loved him**

**Roy got up and stretched after finishing his dinner and put his plate by the door. "I do understand how you feel," he said going over to the bed where Ed was sitting and sat next to her. "About how you don't like being so cooped up. So how about this: tomorrow I'll come home early from work and take you shopping for a nice outfit, maybe a dress if you want. This weekend I'll take you to any restaurant in East City that you want to go to. Call it a date if you want."**

**Ed's eyes lit up with excitement. She squealed with joy, "Really, Taisa?"**

**Roy nodded. "Really."**

"**Thank you!" She wrapped her arms around the man's neck and kissed him on the lips. **

"**Taisa, what are you doing?" Ed laughed from outside the door. Roy had brought her in from the inside instead of the fire escape. "No! Put me down! Ah, Roy!" The door to the study, now Roy and Ed's apartment, opened with Roy carrying Ed in bridal style. "Hold still or I'll drop you." He teased to the wiggling blonde in his arms. "You wouldn't dare!" she replied, shooting him a dirty look. "Oh, I wouldn't?" Roy asked, jerking his arms down and scaring her like he was actually going to. Ed yelped and wrapped her arms around the colonel. **

"**Taisa!"**

"**I was joking! I wouldn't drop you."**

"**I hope not."**

**Ed was still in her dress from having dinner with Roy at one of the nicest places in town. She dropped her high heeled shoes on the ground, with the dark haired man still holding her and sighed. "Much better. I never knew heels were such a pain." **

**Roy laughed. "I can only imagine." He was dressed in nice civilian clothes, too. A red collared shirt, nice matching black jacket and pants, with black dress shoes, and a black leather belt. He looked around the room as he managed to turn on the light with one finger. The small bouquet of white roses that he brought Ed earlier that day was in a vase on the desk along with some chocolate candies. After a quick kiss on her lips, Roy put Ed on her bed.**

"**I'm going to go change into some pajamas and wash off the makeup." Ed stood, grabbing a change of clothes, and walked into the bathroom.**

**Roy watched the door shut and he moved over to the paper bag he had snuck in earlier, and started to pull out it's contents quietly. Fat red candles, red rose petals, and a bottle of wine he bought for them on another occasion. Roy sat the candles all over the room, most near the bed, and scattered the petals from the bathroom door to Ed's bed. Next, he needed to light the candles.**

**Ed was unaware of the happenings outside the bathroom door. She slipped out of her dress and hung it on the hanger she left in there earlier. Undoing her bra, she let that fall as she reached for her pj's and pulled those on. Casually, Ed brushed her teeth and hair.**

**Roy put on his ignition cloth gloves from his pocket and made a little spark with his fingers by the wick of the candles until they were all lit. He smiled as he waited for Ed to be finished in the bathroom.**

**Ed yawned at her reflection and opened the door, making sure to turn off the light behind her.**

**Roy waited for Ed to turn off the bathroom light and open the door before he shut off the bedroom light to the "bedroom". He paused for effect. "Surprised?"**

**She stepped into the room, blinking at all of the beautiful candles and feeling the soft petals under her feet. **

"**Do you like it?" Roy asked as he moved over to Ed, wrapping his arms around her waist. **

**Ed nodded, her mouth still slightly agape in awe. She leaned into the man, resting her head on his chest.**

**He smiled, enjoying the odd sensation that ran through him like a warm shower. Roy leaned down and kissed Ed sweetly on the lips, pulling her as close as possible without making anyone particularly uncomfortable.**

**Ed raised herself on her tip-toes to reach him better. She pressed her body closer to him, running her tongue along his bottom lip.**

"**Mmm." Roy kept their lips locked as he bent down to pick her up bridal style again. With a small smile through his lips, he carried her to her bed, laying her down again gently.**

**Ed gripped the dark haired man's shoulders when he picked her up, partially fearing that she might fall if she didn't. One hand found its way up his neck on into his hair. Her eyes slid shut.**

**He climbed ontop of her gently, moaning at the feel of her hands running through his hair. His tongue slid into her mouth as he kissed her passionately. Roy let his weight down on the blonde slowly.**

**Ed smiled lightly against his lips. She moved her hands along his body before opening her eyes.**

**Roy shivered at the feeling of Ed's finger tips along his body. He moved down and claimed her neck with his mouth, gently sucking and nipping at the tender skin.**

**Ed moaned in response as she felt Roy move down to her neck. Her fingers lightly gripped his hair.**

**He fumbled with Ed's pajama collar until he pulled off his own to make things a bit less hot for him. Roy's black jacket slid to the floor from the bed and his lips went right back to Ed, now playing with her ear.**

**Ed let out a little gasp as her eyes opened and widened. "Roy…" a barely audible moan escaped from her lips.**

**The heat of their bodies intensified, making Roy remove his red collared shirt and the belt that was pressing into his middle.**

**Ed watched all of this through half lidded eyes. Her pupils were slightly dilated from pleasure. She didn't know how much longer she could take this before she just lustily attack the man.**

**He ran a hand over her breasts before fiddling the buttons of her top. Her skin looked smooth and inviting from the candle light that warmed the room.**

**Ed bit her lip and narrowed her eyes with pleasure. Her hips bucked up slightly.**

**Roy had undone one button, then another until her top was undone completely, but still attached. He kissed her exposed breasts and ran the tip of his tongue and nose around them.**

**Ed's back arched upwards as she moaned out. "Roy…" she was louder this time. She felt her underwear wetted as she bit her lip harder. (TM: sorry, a bit graphic)**

**An erection started in Roy's pants as he heard Ed call his name for the second time. He pressed his lips on hers, and moved to under her jaw, down her neck, along her shoulders and collar bone, down her breasts and finally to her stomach where he stopped at her navel, licking it sensually.**

**Ed could do nothing but whimper helplessly. She was so turned on, it almost hurt. Every movement reminded her of how turned on she was. "Please…" she trailed off. She needed some sort of release. She was desperate. Her hips started squirming unconsciously.**

**Roy felt and saw her desperate movements as he pleased her. She wanted more. Licking from her navel, up to her mouth again, he locked lips with her as he slowly started to unzip his pants, an erection still building.**

**Ed heard his zipper and grew more excited. She was so eager for him, she totally forgot that it might hurt if he penetrated her. She didn't want to stop. If he stopped, she might get pissy for the next few days.**

**Somehow he pulled off his pants and put them on the floor. His erection absolutely pulsing now at the familiar feel of heat and air through his boxers. He started to mess with her pajama bottoms, running a finger under the elastic.**

**The thought of pain rushed suddenly into her mind. It was a faint thought, but not enough to want to stop.**

**As he started to pull off her bottoms, he kissed her stomach again and stopped when her got to her underwear, being able to pull off her bottoms completely from that position. They both knew what was next to go.**

**She felt a sudden panic set in. Ed really wanted a release, but didn't want the pain. She just continued to watch as Roy moved. She was so afraid to say "no".**

**Roy stopped there before going any further, knowing that what they were doing next was the next step. He moved up to her mouth again and kissed her softly, running his hand down her cheek. Pulling away, he opened his eyes and looked into hers. "Are you ready to do this?" He asked quietly, his eyes completely penetrating hers.**

"**I-I…I don't think so." Ed admitted. Buzzkill. She felt so bad for getting so worked up. She sighed slightly.**

**Roy smiled warmly and forgivingly as he kissed her forehead. "Good girl." Getting up from on top of her, he handed her a blanket and pajamas.**

**Ed watched the taisa sit on the edge of the bed, feeling bad that she probably got him all worked up, too. She started to feel a little emotional so she hugged the man from behind after covering up. "I'm sorry, Roy."**

**Feeling her arms wrap around him from behind, the dark haired man turned to hug her right. "Don't be. It wouldn't be right unless you were ready."**

"**But I got you so worked up and I kept acting like I wanted it. Ed argued, a lump in her throat.**

"**You just got worked up, Ed. As long as you can find the courage to tell me no, I'll keep stopping. It makes me proud of you." Roy said, petting Ed slowly.**

"**Colonel? Can you get pregnant from the first time having sex?" Ed asked after a minute of silence and thought.**

"**Mmhmm." The taisa hummed as he nodded against Ed's head. "Even when women hit their menstrual cycle they can get pregnant, even though the egg is being expelled."**

**The blonde listened and asked, "how do you know so much about that? Have you ever got a girl pregnant?"**

"**No. I've been lucky, but I've only had sex with two other people, so I'm not quite the womanizer everyone acts like I am." Roy admitted. "I've dated a lot of women, but that's only because I can never find what I'm looking for. It's always like she's too clingy, or she just wants to have sex with me, she's too shy, she's too obnoxious."**

"**What am I?" Ed asked, looking up to the taisa.**

"**Hmm? What do you mean? You're perfect."**

**She smiled. "Does that mean that you love me?"  
**

"**I think I do, but I'm not 100 percent sure yet." He answered warmly in hopes that he didn't discourage Ed.**

"**Then you would've had sex with me without knowing whether or not you love me?" She darted seriously.**

"**Well, uh…"**

**Ed watched his expression to see if he would dare lie to her. Her golden eyes just started cruelly.**

**Roy looked into Ed's eyes and sighed. "I'm pretty sure I do love you, Ed. Honestly. I just…" he trailed off as he tried to find the right combination of words to say. "I'm just scared. The last thing I want to do is hurt you or put us in a awkward situation again."**

**Ed continued to watch him, suddenly feeling emotionally and physically drained. She rubbed one eye and yawned. She looked as if she'd sleep sitting up. "But I love you, taisa." She sighed.**

"**I know," he answered, bringing her close again. "I'd just feel horrible if that ever changed." He pulled away after a minute, kissed her cheek, and moved his way over to the futon, blowing out the candles as he went. "Goodnight, Ed."**

**After the candles were out, Ed felt wide awake again. "'Night, taisa." Ed made no moves to settle down**

**The air smelt lightly of smoke, calming the Flame Alchemist's senses. Burring himself deep into the blankets and cushions of the futon.**

**Ed wasn't quite satisfied with tonight so she got up as quietly as possible and climbed onto the futon with Roy.**

**Roy felt the weight of the futon shift and pressure on his chest before he opened his eyes. The little blonde was snuggled up against him over top of the covers. "Alright," he said, pulling the covers from under her to over her, and pulling her close. Her head resting on his chest again, him on his back, they both fell asleep together quickly. **


	4. Fucking cheating bastard

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, and just in case, I don't claim ownership of anything other than myself. **

**Authors Note: Ed from now on will TOTALLY be played by me, so this is completely my story now. So from here on out, I will be trying to do my best at playing female Ed. Thanks, and don't forget to review. **

**I'd like to thank those who have reviewed for me this past chapter and for those of you who are planning to review this one coming up. It means so much to me to know what people think of my stories! Without any further ado, here's to you! Chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4**

No matter how late Roy ever seemed to go to sleep, he always woke up everyday at seven in the morning. A pain when he really didn't want to be up that early for his days off. Just as every other normal morning, Roy woke up at seven only to find the small blonde Ed snuggled up against him. He slowly remembered how after getting rather…close, Ed had crawled into his futon with him. Carefully and slowly he snuck himself out from under Ed and got together his uniform.

At his final part of his morning routine, the boots, Roy looked over to the peacefully sleeping blonde as the warm morning sun filtered through a near by window, catching the true color of her golden hair. Slipping on his last boot, he moved over to her and sat on the edge of the futon. "Ed," he called softly, brushing the honey-colored strands out of her face. Feeling the fingers run across her cheek, Ed woke slowly with a low hum. "I've got to go to work," Roy whispered after catching a quick kiss. "Mmm," Ed groaned, opening her eyes fully to the bright light. "Can't you stay home today- say you're sick or something?" Ed was so adorable waking up in the morning. Just seeing her get up made Roy smile. "No, I'm sorry. I've got to go in today. I have things due." Ed sat up and gave a pouty face while rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Please?" Roy was silent as he thought of a way out of Ed's demands without making her disappointed.

"How about this," he started, "I'll come home early."

"How early?"

"Around lunch time. My papers are due at noon."

Ed smiled, "fine, but you promise you'll be here around lunch, right? And you won't be leaving to go back to work?"

Roy sighed, a grin on his face, "yes, I promise." He kissed the blonde next to him again and was on his way.

"Good morning, Colonel Mustang!" Breda greeted in an unusual tone and grin. "Um… good morning? What's wrong?" Breda kept on smiling. "Nothing's _wrong_, sir. As a matter of fact, today's gonna be a good day." "Well we hope," added Fuery, who seemed happy but nervous for some odd reason. "What is going on?" Roy asked his subordinates, looking at them skeptically. "Today's Jean's birthday," Falman answered, making Havoc grin embarrassedly. "Okay, so why are you all looking at me funny?" Roy asked, crossing his arms that made him look so much more demanding and scary. All of their smiled weakened, if not dropped altogether. "We were hoping to leave early today, chief," Havoc proposed bashfully, which everyone noticed to be pretty out of character for him. "All of you?" The dark haired man asked, taking a seat in his big armchair behind his desk. "Yessir," they all answered. "May I ask why or where you all would be leaving together if I say yes and risk my neck to tell the lieutenant?" Roy continued to question, twiddling a pen between his fingers. Havoc stepped forward as if he was volunteering to do the forbidden. "Well, sir, for my birthday we were figuring to go to a bar? The deal we were going to make with you was that if you'd let us out a couple of hours early, we all promise to be in tomorrow no matter what." The trio behind Jean Havoc gulped audibly. Roy smiled.

"Have fun." The four men cheered and clapped in joy. "Will you come, too, Colonel Mustang?" Fuery asked, a smile back on his clean, young face. "Let me talk to my girlfriend. We weren't on good measures the last time I went out drinking." Havoc felt a jealous ping at the sound of the two words "my girlfriend", knowing that Roy had one more woman that was to be forever thinking of the handsome Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist. "She's welcome to come, too, chief." "Thank you, lieutenant."

"There they are," Roy said, standing on the balcony to the fire escape. The four casually dressed soldiers called out to Roy and whistled. "Have fun, taisa," Ed hummed, pulling Roy down and giving him a quick, but passionate kiss.

"I will. Thank you for letting me go."

"It's fine, but please don't get wasted."

"I'll try."

"I'm serious, Roy!"

"Okay, okay. I won't get wasted. I promise."

"Thank you. Now hurry up and go before they start climbing up here."

Roy gave a smile and a kiss before climbing down the escape to his subordinates.

"Took you long enough, colonel," Breda said, slapping him jokingly on the back once Roy joined the group and they had headed out on their way.

"Was that cutey your girlfriend, chief?" Havoc poked.

"Nope, my daughter."

"WHAT!?"

"I'm joking!" Roy said in mid chuckle, "yes, that was my girlfriend."

"She looked pretty young," Fuery noted thoughtfully.

"I didn't know you were a crib thief, colonel," Falman said, nudging Roy in the side.

"How old is she anyway?" Breda asked

"I bet she's only 20," Havoc said with a hint of jealousy and teasing in his voice.

"Gotta be younger than Fuery."

"Not in her teens, though."

"I still say around 20."

"Come on guys. I'm sure the colonel didn't come with us just to get harassed about his personal life." Fuery said, feeling bad about what he started.

"Thank you, Cain."

Three or so hours went by, along with a dinner all by her lonesome while Ed waited for Roy to come home. She honestly wouldn't mind him going out if every time he went out it didn't seem like forever. Ed would have even joined them tonight, but both her and Roy thought it'd be safer and more comfortable for her if she didn't come along because even though Roy said he wasn't going to get drunk didn't mean they weren't. What if they suddenly made the connection that the female Ed looked a hell of a lot like the male Ed, and why they have the same name? It would be all over. Her cover would be blown. There was no guarantee that no one of the four would not remember that conversation. She sighed and decided to go sit outside on the balcony. It was too stuffy inside.

Another 10-20 minutes or so passed along with the random motor vehicles and casual passer-bys. Still there was no Roy by either sight or sound.

"I need to get out of here. E- uh… _my girlfriend_ is probably waiting for me to come home." Roy said, slipping out of his bar stool and clapping Havoc on the back. "Happy birthday." The group of soldiers and the five or so women with them raised they're glasses and cheered in a drunk manner. Two girls leaned in together and kissed Havoc on the cheeks after the toast to whatever. Roy walked away from the group after laughing at his second lieutenant blushing like crazy. It was thanks to Roy that the group scored a group of pretty women and even more specifically for Havoc. Roy heard a barstool shuffle and someone grab clingingly to his arm. "I'll walk you home, _Colonel Mustang_." A brunette from the group said flipping her hair. "Nah, I'm fine. My girlfriend is waiting for me. I don't think she'd like seeing you with me." The girl pouted. "All I'm doing is walking you home. You're going to hurt my feelings if you won't let me." She clung to him tighter continuing to stare up at him. Roy sighed and gave in. He just hoped this woman would not try anything.

Ed yawned and leaned on the railing of the balcony. She really enjoyed looking at the stars, but it was so hard to see them because of the light pollution given off by the city. The moon was pretty much always hidden behind some building or another, too. Ed straightened up and stretched. She needed to use the bathroom, but she would be out again to relax outside.

It had finally come up to where the girl just needed to let go of him so he could turn the alley way to go up the escape, but she wasn't going away. "You don't really live down there. You're just trying to get rid of me," the brunette whined. "No, I really do. My girlfriend is inside waiting for me and I need to go. She's probably worried. It's been a while since I left." Roy tried to reason. This woman was too damn clingy. She really needed to let go of him. "I bet you don't even _have_ a girlfriend in there. You just want to scare me away." She said, letting go of his arm and standing infront of him. The brunette moved in closer. "Let me just tell you I don't scare so easily. I can read right through you men, always afraid of a woman who has a little spice in them." Roy shook his head and stepped back. "No, you're not getting it. I-" "No, _you_, colonel, aren't getting it. I _want_ you and I'm going to _get_ you." Frustrated, Roy tried to step around the girl, knowing full well that she was too full of herself to get the picture. Every step he took to get around her, she followed in mirror image, stepping in a little closer each time she did. "What are you- hey! Stop. I just- will you- arg-just get- knock it off! I-"Roy said as he continued to try to get around her until she was practically up against him. "Are trapped like a scared little rat," the brunette finished, grabbing him by the collar with enough force that he could not fight it with the bit of alcohol he had under his belt. He heard the door to his apartment open just as the brunette crashed her lips into his. Automatically out of defense, he lifted his hands, but they accidentally landed on her breasts as the woman continued to pull him in. _Fuck._ "ROY!" a dreaded voice cried from the balcony. The brunette woman pulled her lips away from the dark haired man's, still holding on to him, and looked up to see the very upset Ed on top of the balcony. She looked back to the colonel. "So I guess you _weren't_ lying." Ed ran back inside and slammed the door as Roy pulled himself completely away from the girl and ran to the fire escape. "If things don't work out between you and her, then you can always come to me," the woman called back to Roy as he got up on the balcony. She was looking back at him flirtatiously.

Roy groaned and opened the door to nearly have his face impaled with the vase of white roses he had bought for Ed the day before. Luckily enough for him, he dodged it and it went flying over the balcony's railing, breaking the glass vase as it hit the concrete below. "FUCKING CHEATING BASTARD!" Ed yelled as Roy recovered from his dodge. "Ed, please, I-" Roy started, feeling a strong pang in his heart to see the blonde's face drenched in tears, but he was cut off. "Fuck you and you're 'Ed, please'. I can't believe you! Fucking shit! Who the fuck do you think you are? Goddamn bastard!" Ed yelled at him at the top of her voice, throwing a book and pillows at him. The pillows and the book actually hit him, but Roy tried to brave his way away from the finally closed door and to the hurt Ed. He wasn't going to try to reason with her with words. "What are you doing? Just leave me the fuck alone! Just go back to your whore and just drink for the rest of the fucking night. I won't care! I obviously don't mean shit to you!" Ed yelled a bit quieter now. It was killing Roy to see her cry like the way she was, he really couldn't take it anymore. Ed sank to her knees and cried in her hands as Roy approached her. Kneeling down, Roy pulled the jerking lump into a hug. "It's not what you think, Ed. I'm so sorry. Please don't cry. It really wasn't what-" He was cut off again by the crying Ed shoving him away with all the force she could muster, knocking him over. "I told you I don't believe it. Leave me alone. Go away." Roy got back up and gently tried to pull her into a kiss. Ed was a little hesitant at first and just when Roy expected their lips to meet he felt a fist collide with his face, knocking him over again. "I said 'no'!" Ed cried sliding away from the once again knocked over man. Roy was not nearly as quick to get up from being punched. He felt his cheek tenderly and slouched up. Ed curled up into a ball and started to cry again quietly. Roy finally got the picture. Without saying anything he got back up and grabbed his uniform and opened the balcony door. "Don't come back!" Ed yelled, half choking on her own sobs. Roy didn't turn around but answered, "fine. I won't." He left her with a slam of a door and nothing more.

Thanks for waiting so long. I'll try to get up the next one soon. (I'm such a tease)


	5. I Regret Everything

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, and just in case, I don't claim ownershipof anything other than myself.

Authors Note: Ed from now on will TOTALLY be played by me, so this is completely my story now. So from here on out, I will be trying to do my best at playing female Ed. Thanks, and don't forget to review.

Chapter 5  
I Regret Everything.

Just as he had said, Roy didn't come back and Ed fended for herself with the money that he had given her the day he left for breakfast and lunch money. It was going to be enough for her to work with for a week. After that she figured she'd just leave and go back to Risenbool. It made her a little nervous, but she couldn't stay there for the rest of her life. There was nothing to keep her there any longer.

Roy went back to living at his military dorm. He couldn't make up his mind on where he stood in the situation. How could he be so stupid to let that woman come with him? She obviously wanted more from him than to just walk him home. Such an idiot! He probably had one-too-many drinks than he should have, too. If he didn't drink so much that night he probably could have seen things clearer, he probably wouldn't have made a mistake.  
And did Ed really think that he would just cheat on her like that? She didn't even give him a chance to explain what happened. Surely if she just relaxed and given him a moment, she might've understood! How low did she think he was?! Sure, he was a ladies' man, but he's had his share of bad times just as much as Jean Havoc himself. Roy wouldn't just pick any random woman with a pretty face and boobs to match. He wanted her to be special, someone he could really gain a real relationship with. Ed was the one Roy had chosen. He thought she saw that. He thought she understood him. Why doesn't she trust him? He would never.

Roy left work several times to either beg for Ed to take him back or to yell at her, but never made it to opening the door. He couldn't gain the courage to do it. Each time he ended up walking away on the brink of tears.  
This lasted for a week until he had received a call from a hospital off base saying that Ed was taken there for treatment. He dropped everything, leaving his work, and leaving everyone just as confused as every other time he left like he that that week. Roy ran the whole way there, his heart racing out of unbearable concern, barely caring that he couldn't breathe.

He busted through the hospital doors, demanded Ed's room number from the nurse behind the front desk and ran up to her floor and room. The door was open and he jogged into the room to see Ed in light green scrubs, an IV in her arm and her lying on the bed in its "upright" position. "Roy!" He melted on the spot, feeling horrible as he rushed to her side.

"Ed! Are you alright? What happened to you?" Roy brushed the hair out of her eyes and scanned over her exposed arms. "Roy, I can't…I can't …," Ed couldn't finish her sentence, but just collapsed like a rag doll into his arms, bursting out into tears. Roy comforted the hysterical blonde until she relaxed enough to be able to form understandable sentences.

"I tried to do a human transmutation to see if I could be a male again" she told Roy, still snuggled deep in his arms, which tightened around her slightly.

"Ed…"

"I figured that I couldn't honestly be in a worse situation, so there was nothing for the gate to take from me, but I was wrong."

"Ed, what happened? Please, tell me."

"I was taken back to the gate and I felt like my head was going to be crushed, like it was being sucked in or something." Ed said, wiping a tear off on Roy's uniform jacket and sniffling. "I'm still a girl and my body works fine, but I can't do alchemy anymore."

"Are you a homunculus?" Roy asked quietly after a minute of silence between the two. "No. I would have needed the Philosopher's Stone to pull that off." Ed answered, burying her face into Roy's neck as he petted her head and back gently. "The Gate, The Truth, showed me what really happened that night. It was so merciful. I saw everything. Roy, I'm so sorry I got mad at you. I should have let you talk, but I was just so hurt." The dark haired man hugged the blonde tighter, a lump growing in his throat. "I was so hurt, but please believe me when I say I understand. I'm so sorry for not letting you talk. I regret everything I said to you then. Please take me back, Roy. I'm so miserable without you. I-" Roy smiled lightly, putting a finger on Ed's lips to silence her. "Taisa…" she whispered, feeling the dark haired man gently run his hand his hand against her cheek and jaw-line. He leaned, pressing his lips against hers, feeling her melt under his touch. He pulled away after a minute, looking Ed in her eyes seeing her happiness reflected.

It took some wits between both Ed and Roy to keep Ed's real identity hidden (disguising her with the name Edie Elric) and managed to get her out that night at 9 instead of having her stay over night. "Have a good night," the lady at the front desk said to the renounced couple as they left, waving in response. "Taisa, will you carry me home?" Ed asked as they got to the street. "Are you feeling okay?" "Yeah, I'm just really tired. I feel like I can barely keep my eyes open now that I'm in the dark." Ed responded, feeling a yawn rise in her throat. Roy gave Ed a kiss on the top of her head and turned his back to her, allowing her to climb up. Once she was on, they were on their way, the light bounce of Roy's step putting her to sleep.  
It was only a few minutes until he got to the apartment, but the little blonde on Roy's back was out cold. The old study was wrecked with the clutter of open alchemy books, plates, clothes, papers, and the transmutation circle made of faded chalk drawn on the wooden floor in the center of the room. A pang hurt Roy's chest at the sight, imagining his miserable Ed living in a room all by her self for a week with no way to release her feelings. The Flame Alchemist moved over to Ed's bed and gently set her down, covering her with the blankets that were carelessly pushed off the edge. He sighed as he started to clean up the mess, wiping off the circle first with a damp rag, then going after the blanket of papers. "I'm sorry for wrecking the place," Ed apologized from the bed, having just woken up. "It's okay. Go ahead and go back to sleep. I'm going to finish cleaning and then go to bed myself." They were silent for a minute as Roy picked up the room. "Will you go to sleep with me?" Ed asked, her voice drugged with tiredness. "In the bed with you?" "Please?" Roy put away the last book and crawled into the bed next to Ed. "Thank you, taisa," the blonde said, cuddling against the man once he settled down in the bed. "My pleasure," Roy hummed, wrapping his arms around Ed. "Good night."

Short, I know, but bear with me. I was dealing with a period of only getting an hour a week on the comp and a lot of homework. I'm back and I'm ready now. (plus the chapter seemed to want to end right here anyway…)


End file.
